Unexpected
by My Fluffy Scarf
Summary: Hiro wakes up in the middle of the night to find someone knocking at his door. What does he want? RyuichiXHiro
1. Chapter 1

**Silvea Says:**

**Well, I'm alive! I don't even think anyone's still following me on here T_T But well, I'm back, and through some miracle, the words are flowing again and maybe I'll actually finish this one...This pairing's pretty different but it's definitely my favorite.**

"Ryuichi?"

Hiro stared, bleary-eyed, at the man standing in his doorway. What was Ryuichi Sakuma doing knocking on his door at midnight?

Ryuichi's eyes looked like chips of ice. Hard, blue, cold. Impenetrable.

"Hiro."

A shiver went down the guitarist's spine at the sound of his name. "What's—mmn…"

Shock. He was being kissed by a god, a legend, and he couldn't move or think for himself. Everything seemed to blaze red; Ryuichi's tongue in his mouth tasted better than the sweetest red wine, this was happening so fast, his arms were winding around Ryuichi's waist…

Wait.

"Ryuichi," Hiro managed to gasp out, "Ryuichi, wait, please…"

When Ryuichi pulled back, his face was so serious that Hiro's throat went dry. "What are you doing?" the redhead asked hoarsely.

Ryuichi's eyes delved deeply into Hiro's soul as he answered. "Hiroshi, I love you."

All that filled Hiro's head was a sort of blank buzzing. He shook his head to clear it and opened his mouth, hoping something intelligent would come out. Nothing happened, of course.

Ryuichi continued to stare at Hiro for longer than was strictly necessary before approaching him again, this time placing a short, sweet, and lingering kiss on his lips. "You kissed me back."

Still, Hiro said nothing. He just looked into Ryuichi's eyes. If they were like ice before, they seemed to have melted. He was hiding nothing.

"I'm going to kiss you again."

Now that he was ready for it, Hiro couldn't help but meet the older man in the middle, placing one hand on his cheek.

As soon as Hiro responded, Ryuichi grunted and the kiss quickly became more intense. As their tongues tangled, Hiro marveled at the way Ryuichi's lips tasted, the way his skin felt under nimble fingers. It wasn't long before they were closing the door to Hiro's bedroom—he couldn't really remember how they got there—and somehow, in another weird sort of time skip, Ryuichi was on top of him, their groins pressed together, and they were making hoarse noises of desire as they explored each other.

Ryuichi made quick work of both their clothes—although this wasn't difficult, as Hiro was only wearing his loose pajama bottoms—and the sight of the brunette's naked body simultaneously made Hiro want to drool and snapped him back to his senses. For the first time, he felt a little shy.

"I've never done this before," he confessed.

Ryuichi looked surprised. "Really? I thought you and Shuichi…"

Hiro smiled sheepishly. "I'd be lying if I said we didn't fool around a little in high school," he amended, "but I've never gone further than that with a guy."

The vocalist regained his composure and grinned lazily. "Don't worry," he whispered in Hiro's ear.

Before Hiro knew what was happening, Ryuichi's mouth had begun a slow, meandering trail down the length of Hiro's body. The guitarist jerked as a skilled tongue found his nipple, and he felt shivers of anticipation run continuously over his skin as the vocalist wandered closer to the place where he most wanted attention.

There was no hesitation. Ryuichi slid his lips smoothly over Hiro's erection, and the guitarist gasped and moaned loudly. The brunette was skilled, as Hiro quickly found out, and he found himself stammering out Ryuichi's name repeatedly, breath after frantic breath.

Hiro had never felt anything this good. Ryuichi's mouth moving skillfully over him was the most incredible feeling; it was bringing him embarrassingly fast towards his climax. One glance from those sea-blue eyes, and it was all over—Hiroshi's back arched off the bed as Ryuichi moved with increased purpose, unflinchingly swallowing everything Hiro gave him.

The guitarist collapsed back onto the bed, shaking in the aftermath. Ryuichi leaned in close to his ear. "Are you satisfied?" he whispered.

A shiver ran down the redhead's spine. "Yes," he breathed; it was all he could manage.

"I didn't want to go farther, because…well, I didn't exactly give you a chance to tell me if you were uncomfortable, did I?" The vocalist smirked, unashamed. "That wouldn't have been fair."

"Trust me, it wouldn't have been very difficult to convince me," Hiro said breathlessly. His head was spinning so fast that he didn't realize how much he was revealing. "That was beyond words." He looked up at Ryuichi, who was still hovering over him. "You know what really isn't fair, though?"

"What?"

His head had stopped spinning, but it still felt oddly light as he sat up and, in an instant, had Ryuichi underneath him. "This," he murmured, finding Ryuichi's erection and squeezing it gently. "I don't know if I'll be any good at this," he breathed in the vocalist's ear, "but I can sure try."

Lying in the aftermath, both fully satiated, Ryuichi was drawing random designs on Hiro's chest with his finger, occasionally allowing his hands to wander downward and play with the hair on the guitarist's lower stomach.

"Hiro?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing home on a Friday night, anyway?"

Hiro twirled a lock of Ryuichi's hair between his fingers. "I don't get out much. I'll go out with Shuichi and Suguru after a show sometimes, but other than that I mostly stay at home."

There was a thoughtful pause. "Why?" asked the vocalist finally.

Hiro looked down at him, surprised. "I don't know, really," he admitted. "I guess I just don't have anyone to go out with. Shuichi likes to be at home with Yuki, and Suguru's too young to really be allowed to go out much."

"Oh."

"Ryuichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come here?"

Ryuichi looked up. He didn't look remotely abashed. "I thought I told you."

Hiro felt his face heat up and he was grateful for the darkness. "Did you mean…do you…Really?"

"Really."

"…Oh."

Ryuichi seemed to sense Hiro's inner debate. "It's okay," he said, yawning and stretching. "This was really sudden. Sleep on it, okay? You can talk when you're ready."

Hiro smiled and kissed Ryuichi, who cuddled up to him. "Thank you."

It didn't take long before they were both asleep, sharing in each other's warmth.

**Silvea Says:**

**Instead of asking you all to trust me when I say this'll get better, I'll post the second chapter immediately so you can see for yourself. :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuichi woke up to the sound of a guitar, which helped him to remember where he was, considering that he hadn't really observed the room closely the night before. Sitting up in bed, he looked around. It was a simple room; a bed, a dresser, and a desk were the only furniture. The off-white walls were bare save for two posters—one each of Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper.

Curious, Ryuichi stood up and walked over to the poster, looking at it more closely. He remembered the night this photo was taken. Most of the time, when N-G had made Nittle Grasper posters, they took the pictures in a photo shoot. This picture had actually been taken by a fan, during a concert. In Ryuichi's opinion, it was the best Nittle Grasper poster they'd ever made. He hated pretending to sing for long enough that the photographer was satisfied; the results were never any good anyway. Whether or not his fans could tell, he didn't know, but every time Ryuichi looked at any other poster that featured a performance photo, he could tell it was lackluster at best.

He wondered if Hiro noticed. Was that why there weren't any other Grasper posters in here?

Suddenly, Ryuichi was jarred out of his thoughts by the sound of one of his own songs. He listened carefully and realized that it was an acoustic version of Sleepless Beauty. He hadn't recognized it at first; he'd never heard the song played on an acoustic guitar before.

At the end of the song's introduction, he heard Hiro begin to sing, softly. With the tempo slowed and the frantic beat taken out, Hiro had made Sleepless Beauty sound almost like a love ballad, and his voice was calming. Ryuichi picked up the first article of clothing he could find off the floor—one of Hiro's T-shirts—and put it on before following the sound out of the bedroom and onto the balcony.

Hiro was sitting in a lawn chair, his chest and feet bare, wearing only the pajama bottoms he'd had on when Ryuichi had arrived the night before. He didn't seem to hear Ryuichi approach, and before the vocalist knew what he was doing, he was joining in—he sang along with the second verse and finished the song with Hiro, throwing in a few harmonies off the top of his head.

When the song ended, Hiro turned to look at him, and smiled. "Good morning."

Ryuichi grinned back. "Good morning. That was beautiful. I've never heard it played that way before." He leaned down to kiss the redhead. "And I didn't know you could sing."

Hiro laughed. "That's something, coming from you. I'm nowhere near Shuichi's league, or yours, but it's a good outlet, and I like to sing background vocals sometimes."

Pulling up a chair, Ryuichi plopped down next to Hiro. "Play me something from Bad Luck," he said.

They spent an enjoyable hour or so out on the balcony, singing together, before Hiro stood up and stretched, running a hand through his red mop of bedhead (Ryuichi stared appreciatively). He reached for his cigarettes, shook one out, and lit it with practiced hands. "When most smokers get up in the morning," he said out of the blue, "the first thing they do is light a cigarette. When I get up in the morning, the first thing I do is pick up my guitar." He laughed. "Guess we know where my priorities lie."

They shared a few seconds of comfortable silence before Hiro spoke again. "There's coffee in the kitchen. Do you want some?"

"Ewww, you drink coffee? Yuck."

Hiro chuckled warmly. "I'm an addict," he admitted.

"I prefer tea any day. Even three years in America couldn't get me started on coffee."

"Well come on inside with me. I'll make you some tea."

"Okay…would you rather walk into N-G naked or walk in on Shuichi and Yuki having sex?"

When they had run out of things to talk about, Hiro had suggested that the two of them play "would you rather" as a way to get to know each other better. It seemed a strange request at first, but they were actually having a great time.

"Walk into N-G naked," Hiro replied without missing a beat. "First of all, I'm sure everyone at N-G has seen weirder things than a naked body—I mean, come on, this is show biz—and second, who knows what kind of creepy things Shuichi could be persuading Yuki to do?"

They made eye contact and shuddered at the thought.

"My turn," said Hiro. "Would you rather be alone with a drunken K, or a drunken Seguchi?"

"K. Tohma is awful when he's drunk."

"Worse than K?" Hiro was aghast.

Ryuichi nodded darkly. "I've lost count of the number of times Tohma's shown up at my place wasted and tried to get me into bed."

Hiro was silent for a moment. He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "So you and Tohma…you never...?"

Ryuichi ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. "We did. It was only the one time, though." That was _not_ a memory that Ryuichi was keen to bring up again.

A few moments of silence passed. "I'm sorry," said Hiro. "I didn't mean to pry."

Ryuichi looked up in surprise. "Don't apologize," he said. "I want you to know." Hiro's gray eyes were full of questions, and Ryuichi blushed, and the silence stretched on as Ryuichi took a breath to speak, but nothing came out. "I don't know," he said finally, avoiding the guitarist's gaze.

Hiro took Ryuichi's chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting the vocalist's face to meet his gaze. He was smiling. "It's okay," he said quietly. "I think I'm beginning to understand." Ryuichi watched in wonder as Hiro's cheeks—his smooth, pale, beautiful cheeks—turned a light pink.

"Hiro…"

Ryuichi's heart was jumping around in his chest as Hiro drew closer. When the distance closed, it wasn't like the night before. This was soft and unsure and unbelievably sweet.

It was Hiro who deepened the kiss—when Ryuichi tasted the coffee-and-cigarette flavor that he somehow hadn't registered the night before, he couldn't help but moan softly. Hiro's lips were warm from the hot coffee, and they felt unbelievable as they brushed against his own.

Before Ryuichi could gather himself, Hiro had broken the kiss. It was only then that the vocalist realized they were on the floor, Hiro bracing himself on either side of Ryuichi's head so he felt just a bit of the guitarist's weight and all of his heat, pressed against the length of his body. Hiro's face was flushed more deeply now, and he was breathing heavily.

They looked at each other for what felt like an eternity, before Hiro whispered, "You're…beautiful."

Ryuichi, still panting, didn't respond. Hiro's curtains of hair tumbling around him turned the morning light a soft shade of red, and filled the air with the musky scent of him. How could he possibly have found words for this moment?

He didn't need to. Hiro's lips had descended on his once more, and they kissed slowly. Ryuichi found his hands wandering first upwards, to run his fingers through that incredible hair, then slowly downward, brushing over the redhead's shoulder and down his still-bare chest, tracing a path down his side….

Suddenly, Hiro inhaled sharply and jumped, breaking the kiss again. Ryuichi looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"Sorry," said the guitarist with an embarrassed laugh. "I'm a little ticklish."

His expression switched from embarrassed to nervous as he saw Ryuichi's devilish look. "You are?" asked the vocalist.

"Well…not _really_…just a little…"

Ryuichi's grin widened. "How much is a little?" he asked.

Hiro stammered and began to back away, unable to string two words together. Ryuichi sat up, following him, and began to brush his fingers against Hiro's sides, delighting in the way Hiro twitched and jerked at his touch.

The guitarist tried to stand up and run away, but slipped on the linoleum floor and fell back down. Ryuichi used it to his advantage and pinned Hiro to the ground, tickling him ruthlessly.

"Mercy!" cried Hiro through his unceasing giggles.

"Never!"

As it became clear that Ryuichi wasn't going to stop, Hiro stopped trying to bat the vocalist's hands away and instead reached up to tickle him back. They rolled around on the kitchen floor as the play-fight escalated, culminating in a spectacular victory of Hiro's as he finally pinned Ryuichi to the floor with a _thud_, both the vocalist's wrists held against the floor in one hand.

"All right, all right!" cried the singer breathlessly. "I give up!"

"Tickling isn't fair," reprimanded Hiro.

"But you were so cute. I couldn't help it. You're the one who isn't fair, seducing me with your irresistible charms."

Hiro raised an eyebrow, amused. "Cute, am I?"

"Adorable."

"Well," said Hiro, flipping his hair, "I try."

That got them both laughing again, and then somehow they were kissing again, picking right back up where they had left off.

"Damn it," growled Hiro. "Ryuichi, I want you."

"Then take me," Ryuichi replied roughly, bucking his hips.

The redhead stood suddenly, pulling Ryuichi with him and re-attaching their mouths the moment they were both upright. The vocalist vaguely registered that he was being carried, and the only reason he even noticed that was because he could feel Hiro's erection burning hot through the thin pants. Ryuichi still wasn't wearing anything but the overlarge T-shirt.

Hiro tossed Ryuichi playfully onto the bed, and jumped on after him. They struggled for a moment with the shirt Ryuichi was wearing, but it was soon heaped on the floor.

Ryuichi allowed Hiro time to look. As the guitarist's eyes traveled up and down his body, he blushed furiously. "Ryuichi…God, I don't want to disappoint you."

The vocalist smiled and approached the guitarist, taking his hand. Never breaking eye contact, he lifted the calloused hand to his mouth and kissed the knuckles, then the palm. He let his mouth blaze a trail of kisses up Hiro's arm, over his shoulder, and up his neck, finally meeting his lips in the most tender kiss he'd ever experienced. "I told you," he whispered, "that I love you. You could never…ever…disappoint me." He punctuated the promise with kisses.

When Ryuichi began to kiss his way down Hiro's neck, he could feel the redhead's rapid pulse under his lips, and hear the ragged breaths he was taking, and dear God…_Where have you been all my life?_

He'd never felt anything so perfect.

Bit by bit, Hiro began to relax under Ryuichi's skillful touch. Soon the passion had escalated once more, and Hiro said, "Turn around, Ryuichi."

The brunette was more than happy to comply as Hiro reached down and dug a bottle of lubrication out of the bottom of his nightstand drawer. "Do you want me to prepare you first?" he asked.

"Oh God, no," begged Ryuichi frantically. "Please, Hiro, _please…_"

Hiro lubed himself up more quickly than Ryuichi would have thought possible and teased the vocalist's entrance with the tip of his cock. "Are you ready?" he whispered huskily.

"Yes, _yes!_"

Hiro gently pushed his way in, and Ryuichi couldn't stop the noises of pleasure and pain that escaped him, mixing with Hiro's groan when he was finally in.

A few seconds ticked by as Ryuichi adjusted to the feeling before he began to squirm. "_Move,_" he commanded.

Hiro moved slowly at first as he became accustomed to the new feeling, but he gained speed quickly and soon the air was filled with their voices, mingling in mutual ecstasy—a harmony more beautiful than Ryuichi could have ever imagined.

Despite what the guitarist had said about this being his first time, Ryuichi found that Hiro had a knack for hitting that perfect spot dead-on. "Right there," he whimpered, his toes curling in the rhythmic rushes of pleasure racing through his body. "Oh _fuck_, Hiro, don't stop…"

Ryuichi's cries only increased in volume as Hiro reached around him to stroke the vocalist's member in perfect rhythm with their thrusts, which became more rapid with each passing moment, and oh _God,_ it felt so good—then suddenly, out of nowhere, Ryuichi was flying on the most powerful wave of pleasure he'd ever felt; he screamed Hiro's name as he reached his climax, and Hiro's cry of pleasure echoed his own just a few seconds later.

There were a few seconds of silence as they both tried to gather themselves. They managed to disentangle themselves and collapse onto the bed; Ryuichi found he had just enough strength to cuddle close to Hiro, who put his arm around the smaller man and began to stroke his hair.

"Mmm," purred Ryuichi sleepily. "Feels good."

Hiro chuckled and kissed the top of Ryuichi's head where it rested on his shoulder. "I feel like I shouldn't let you fall asleep in the middle of the day," he murmured. "You seem like the type who'd sleep the whole day away."

"Not sleepy," said Ryuichi. "Can't move. Hurts."

"I'm sorry, I—"

"Don't you dare apologize. That was incredible and _more_ than worth it."

"Incredible? I mean, it was for me, but I've never, you know, and I thought it'd be…"

Ryuichi leaned up and kissed Hiro. "Shut up."

"Mmm…'kay." They shared a lazy kiss, and then a comfortable silence fell over the room.


End file.
